1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hitches and trailers and, more specifically, to a hitch assembly and trailer for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oftentimes, trailers are used in conjunction with motor vehicles. The trailers are attached to a rear of the motor vehicle. An example of such a trailer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,234,788 to Milner. This patented trailer has a body having two spaced bars at its forward end which are secured to a rear end of a motor vehicle. The trailer also includes four wheels at the comers of a body that are journaled in forks which are, in turn, journaled in boxes or bearings which are secured to the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,593 to Zaha discloses a hitch assembly that incorporates the use of three hitch points and dirigible wheels. This hitch assembly is difficult to operate. More specifically, connecting the center hitch point to the motor vehicle while properly aligning the outer two hitch points to be connected to the motor vehicle is difficult. As a result, the trailer and the motor vehicle require proper alignment. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a hitch assembly and a trailer which provides for connecting the trailer to the motor vehicle without perfect alignment therebetween.